The various embodiments disclosed herein relate to an impact tool for providing a measured impact forced to a surface, and more particularly for providing a new use for a center punch.
Various center punches exist in the prior art. The center punches provide an impact force to a local area on a surface. However, these center punches suffer in that they do not provide a consistent level of impact force at the same setting and also are not durable over an extended period of use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved center punch and also for extending the use of center punches.